


The Last True Mouthpiece: A Cory Story

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Abuse, An origin story, Ancient Tevinter, Angst-because Corypheus, Blood Mages, Blood Shed, F/M, Feels, Had to make up a bunch of crap, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Untold tale of Corypheus, Violence, non Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Here is the tale of Sethius Amladaris: Somniari, Magister of wisdom and High Priest of Dumat.Though clever and at times, ruthless, he wasn't evil. He loved once with the very depths of his being. But then, one day, whilst dreaming in the temple the voice of Dumat called to him. As any good disciple he heeded his calling and with 6 other Magisters he devised a plan to reach the Golden City. Little did he know the consequences and sacrifices that his god would demand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tevene: amatus- term of endearment like "my love"
> 
> Avanna- hello
> 
>  
> 
> A young Corypheus drawn by the lovely Tamarandom on Deviantart.  
> All credit for this drawing goes to her and not me!! 
> 
> http://tamarandom.deviantart.com/art/The-Conductor-of-Silence-604406019

 

 

 

 

**_Chapter One: Sing For Silence_ **

 

 

 

 

 _First among the Old Gods was Silence._  
_His least whisper could end wars or topple Archons._  
_A single word could turn recrimination into glory._  
_The sacred fires of his temple burned_  
_Rare incense, and the trees of_  
Arlathan, and lapped at the bones of slaves  
While his altars dripped with the blood _of sacrifices that never died._  
_Silence 1_

 

"Sethius! Come hither!" His mother called from the kitchen.

"Yes mama! Coming!" Sethius set down his two treasured toys, a carved wooden Dumat and a carved wooden Razikale, and ran to his mother.

"Here." She bent down and placed a wooden spoon to his lips. "Try this."

He looked at the spoon to decipher what the dark brown liquid was.

"What is this?" He asked.

"Try it and you'll see." She smiled at him with her soft brown eyes.

He touched his tongue to the spoon, hesitantly. The brown liquid was warm. It was also sweet and bitter at the same time.

"This is delicious mama." He said while smiling up at her with ocher eyes and curly chestnut hair.

"It's called chocolate. I'm going to let it harden in these molds here," she showed him little molds made of stone in different shapes like stars, squares and circles. "Then hopefully I can sell them in the market to earn us a little honest coin." She patted his head and then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it mama!" He shouted cheerily and skipped off to answer the door. His father stood before him smelling of lyrium and liquor

"Hey there, Sethi!" He mussed Sethius' wild hair. "Your mother around?"

He nodded. "Mama! Papa's home!" He shouted and then wrapped his small arms around his father's legs. "I missed you." He said giving his father's legs a squeeze before going back to playing with his wooden figurines. Sethius' mother came into the foyer, wiping her hands on her apron. She didn't smile when she saw his father. She simply wrinkled her nose up in disgust.

"Oh for heaven's sake Cory! You reek! Have you drunk yourself into a stupor already?"

He laughed and sauntered over to her and nuzzled into her neck but she pushed him away.

He stood back and then raised a hand. SMACK! He hit her so hard that she fell to the ground. Holding her hand to her face, she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"You're a bastard! I hate you!" She spat.

THUMP! THUMP! He kicked her in the stomach twice while she was on the ground and young Sethius ran and hid behind the couch.

"Stupid bitch!" His father roared. "Always nagging and overly prude. You can take your condescension and shove it up that wide ass of yours!"

His mother simply whimpered, holding her arms across her body while she rocked back and forth on the ground.

He watched his father stomp off in the direction of his bedroom. He heard the slamming of a cupboard door as his father grabbed another bottle of liquor from its station in the kitchen. He creeped out from behind the couch and held his mother's head in his lap. He felt the warm splash of her tears on his shaking hands as he cupped her face with one hand and stroked her hair with the other.

 

 

  
***^***

 

  
_The High Priest, Conductor of the Choir of Silence, ruled_  
_Above all the Dreamers of the Imperium. Wisest_  
_And most powerful of all the Magisters Sidereal._  
_In his dreams, he alone heard the voice of Silence.  
-continuation of Silence 1, dissonant verse Chant of Light_

 

 

Sethius blinked away the memory. He wasn't sure what had caused it as he sat listening to The Architect of the Works of Beauty drone on about his inventions.

"Nobody cares." Forgewright of Fire told him.

He spluttered a bit and then grew silent.

"We've accomplished absolutely nothing. This meeting is adjourned." Sethius yawned and scooted his chair away from the table.

The six other priests gladly filed out of study while Sethius wandered off toward the great hall in the Temple of the Old Gods to speak with his Dumat. He opened the great metal doors and found his familiar path to the altar. The temple had great stone statues dedicated to each of the seven Old Gods. Dumat's stood at the forefront of the temple. The altar stood before the statue. It had two cisterns on each of its sides and they flickered with an unquenchable fire. The statue itself was a bald and muscled man with four arms and scaled legs with a dragon's tail. Two hands were brought to his mouth with the index fingers on the lips, silencing those who approach him. The other two hands rested peacefully upon his crossed legs. A small bowl lied directly in the center of the altar where one could make an offering.

Sethius kneeled before the altar and lifted his left hand out over the bowl made of bone. He reached for his sheathed dagger within the belt of his robe and slowly glided the blade across the palm of his outstretched hand. The blood spilled forth quickly from his palm and once the flow slowed he used a handkerchief to wrap the wound. Lifting his head and hands up to the great statue he began to say his chants:

 _O hear my cry great one, Dumat,_  
God of Silence!  
Be silent no more but tell me of your will.  
Lead me in your path and your ways.  
Instruct me! Guide me!

  
He carried on in this manner for well over an hour, reciting the verses of Dumat. Upon finishing his verses, he went from his kneeling position to replicate the cross legged position of his god. He straightened his posture and rested his hands, palms open onto the tops of his knees. Within moments of the stillness and quiet encompassing him, he dozed and heard the voice of Dumat:

" _Sethius! My child, come to me!_ "

"Yes, O Great One of Silence. I am here." He called out.

_"Open the gates. To my Golden City you must sojourn. At the foot of my throne, I shall anoint you, most Favored of my disciples. And I shall raise you up to god hood that all mortals shall know your glory."_

Sethius nearly wept inwardly. He expressed his thanks to Dumat for his words and will and left the inner sanctum of the temple in search of the acolytes of Dumat. He burst through the doors of their great library.

"Dumat has spoken!" The acolytes slammed their books shut, dropped their quills and finished whatever else they were doing to listen to their High Priest. They surrounded him in a circle, pressing in on all sides so that they could hear what their god had spoken.

"Dumat has called me to sojourn to the Golden Heart of dream's kingdom and be anointed at his throne!" The crowd murmured below him with excitement.

"I do not wish to speak against you, High Priest of Dumat," said the First Acolyte, Lavarian. "However, it is no simple feat to enter into the fade physically. The Choir of Silence will be in need of more power." The elderly man bowed his shaved head submissively, hoping not to incite rage within his overseer.

Sethius held a finger to his scarred lips in thought. "Indeed. We must combine our power and strength. We must become as one to do our Dumat's will. What would you suggest, O faithful one?"

"We shall do all that we must for the Word of Silence must not be ignored. We are the masters of secrets, but our god demands more. Let us to the Builders Whisper, and they who construct monuments to the glory of the gods shall build us a road to the Golden City, where your promise shall be fulfilled."

"Hmm. You may be correct. I will bring this to the attention of the Architect. Thank you, Lavarian."

"I am glad to be of help, Conductor of Silence."

With a burning fire in his heart, Sethius left the room with a sweep of his deep blue robe. He made his way out of the temple and down the stone street to his home. He was bursting to tell his family of the news.

"Papa!" His little rosy cheeked, flouncing tuft of blonde ringlets came running toward him as he stepped over the threshold. He held out his arms as she jumped into them. He pulled her in close to his chest and hugged her tight.

"Avanna, my sweet." He greeted her with a peck on the cheek.

"Sethius." His wife breathed as she entered their grand white foyer. She sashayed toward him in a nearly transparent rose colored gown, made of the finest Imperial linen that clung to all her curves. With her own blonde ringlets loosely pulled back with a leather cord, she flashed him a stunning smile. He held out his free arm and wrapped his wife up, squeezing his favorite women together.

"Ah, Amatus, I have great news." He said looking down into her opaque blue eyes. She kissed him at the base of his chin, sending a shiver down his spine. Even after these fifteen years of marriage, she still got a rise out of him.

"Yes, my love?" She breathed on his skin, making gooseflesh appear.

  
"Dumat has spoken." Catianus remained silent and her lips went still against his neck.

"And what did he say?" She asked.

"Yes, papa! What did he say?" His daughter's gleaming ocher eyes sparkled at him with wide eyed wonder.

He paused for a moment to savor this anticipatory looks and then grinned widely. "He wishes for us to join him at his side in the Golden City! He wishes to welcome us as his children! How blessed are we?" He cried happily, squeezing his family tightly in his arms.

His daughter clapped her hands. "Hurray! Can I go back to playing with my dolls now?" She asked.

"Of course my little blossom."  
  
Sethius set her to the ground. As soon as her feet hit the ground she took off to the living quarters and began playing with her little wooden figurines on the floor. She set the wooden Dumat at the top of the wooden house her father had built for her and started to command the other figurines to do his will. Sethius watched her play, a happy smile dancing on his lips.

"Sethius?" His wife grazed the scar of his lip with her small tanned finger. "Will you promise you'll take us with you when you go?"

He placed his hand upon hers gently. "Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way, Amatus." Then he pressed his lips into hers and melted into her caressing embrace.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm testing the waters with this one. I have more chapters but will only post them if someone finds this to be interesting enough to read. If not enjoy the one shot.
> 
> Thanks lovelies!!!


End file.
